ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Wendwater
Biography Robert's grandfather was Alliser Wendwater, the Lord of Wendwater, and his grandmother Lady Winona Wendwater (née Bolling). The two of them had two children; Bethany and Borys. When Borys was old enough, Alliser sent him off to the Reach to squire for a landed knight of House Bulwer. This left Bethany alone in the keep with her two aging parents, alone and lonely. After being knighted by the knight of house Bulwer he had squired for, Borys returned home. When he reached home, he was met with a pregnant sister who apparently had had an affair with a farmer from House Wendwater's lands. Borys, infuriated, took his father's men and began a manhunt for the farmer, eventually finding him. Though Borys demanded for him to be sent to the Wall, it was a judgment a small lord like his father couldn't pass and thus the farmer was only banished from his home - with a good number of bruises from Borys and his men, of course. Eventually Bethany gave birth to the bastard child. Because her parents were infertile and were growing even more so every day, they decided to raise the boy as their own. He was named Robert, and he would later be legitimized because Borys ended up in the Kingsguard, making Robert the Lord of Wendwater. After this, his grandparents hired a hedge knight to train Robert, a man by the name of Ser Grenn of the Kingswood. Ser Grenn would teach Robert the way of the Greatsword, a request from the boy, who idolised his uncle. The War of the Burning Brand started in 354, and his uncle and half brother, who squired by Ser Borys, had their chance to fight in the conflict, while Robert, as ever, remained at Wendwater. Two years after the war was over, terrible news came from the Crag, the seat of House Westerling, his half brother's family. All of Roland's siblings had either committed suicide or died in another way. Roland's parents - Robert's mother included - had both committed suicide as well. Robert's grandparents didn't last much longer. They died 'of broken hearts' as the maester kindly put it. This made Robert the new lord of Wendwater, but he wasn't ready for a lordship, nor its responsibilities. So Robert whored, frequently. He fought in tavern brawls, daily. The bastard of Wendwater was a mess, a gluttonous, lazy, unambitious mess. And it took its toll. He grew fat from his many exploits, turning round and large. This lifestyle continued, and he became Skilled at brawling, despite his girth. He continued with his greatsword training too, and was knighted by Ser Grenn on his twentieth name day. The same day, Robert was gifted a sword. Wendwater's Rose He called it, basing the name on his family's ancestral Greatsword Crimson, which belonged to Ser Borys. He became well versed in the different wines of the seven kingdoms, owing to the fact that he'd tried them all at least once by the time he was twenty. He also discovered that he was quite the heavy weight when it came to alcohol, and was able to drink enough to kill lesser men (But not without a splitting headache come the morn). Lord Robert has remained in Wendwater all his life. A recent letter from his brother however, has commanded him to raise his levees, and so, dutifully, he has. Timeline *342AC: Born *350AC: Is legitimised when Ser Borys dons the white cloak *351AC: Ser Grenn is hired to train Robert, takes the boy as his squire *359AC: Mother commits suicide, grandparents die soon after *360AC: Involved in first tavern brawl 362AC: Knighted, gifted *Wendwater's Rose *362 - 370AC: Leads a life of debauchery and drinking, doesn't leave his lands *370AC: Raises his levees on the orders of his half brother The Family Click this Household Ser Grenn of the Kingswood, 52 (Martially Adept) - Master at arms Ser Ben Bolling, 31 (Martially Adept) - Captain of the guard Peter, 63 (Administrator) Neg. (Old Age) - Steward Maester Tom, 44 (Benevolence) - Maester Ser Dan Waters, 23 (Towering) - Bodyguard Ser Dave Waters, 24 (Towering) - Bodyguard (Will eventually meet) Robert, 50 (Vitality) - Father